Pain and Comfort Part 2
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Levi x reader smut, sequel to Pain and Comfort.


Pain and Comfort Part 2

You trudge to your room slowly and winced as another stab of pain raced through your body. You lean against the wall for support and wait for the pain to subside. The pain lets up and you finally can start making your way back to your room, once you reach it you lean against the door as it closes, and jump when a voice pierces the darkness.

"Heichou!" you cry as you turn to see him sitting on your bed. He stands and in two steps stands in front of you, without warning he lifts your shirt and traces his fingers over a large purple bruise that formed across your abdomen. He removes your shirt and his gaze travels over your torso analyzing the scrapes and bruises you received during the days expedition. You wince as his fingers hit a particularly sensitive area.

"Cadet" he whispers as his fingers stop their movements, but then he grabs you roughly by your hips and pulls you into an embrace. Your breath in sharply as he presses you closer to his body but loosens his grip slightly. He whispers "Today, I…. I almost didn't get there in time." Without waiting for a response, he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours in a gentle kiss, you are taken aback. He pulls away to look at you, he searches your face for a sign he should stop but found none. You place a hand on his cheek and stand on your tiptoes and kiss him back. He deepens the kiss as you toy with the hair at the base of his neck. You break the kiss and place your lips on his neck over his pulse. You lightly kiss your way up his neck up to your earlobe where you began to nibble his ear.

His grip tightened on your hips as you bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulders. You press yourself against him and step towards the bed. You trail your hands down his arms feelings his muscles, your fingers move to his stomach where you make circles causing his muscles to twitch. Your fingers move to his uniform pants where you begin the process of undoing the straps and buckles. His breathing turned ragged in anticipation as you undo the final strap and slide his pants down, you push him backwards and he tumbles onto the bed. He looks at you with hooded eyes but he did not utter a word. You climb on top of him and pop the buttons on his dress shirt.

Once his shirt was open you lean down and run your tongue up his body starting at his navel, you kiss your way back down his body until you reach his manhood. You free his member and run your tongue along the tip of his shaft, he sucks in a breath at the feeling of your hot breath teasing him. He let out a moan as you took all of him into your mouth. His body convulsed with pleasure as you bob your head up and down on his length. You feel his leg muscles begin to twitch as you continue to work him with your mouth. Your name leaves his lips as he lets out a long moan before he releases into your mouth. You lap him up stare at him as he comes down from his high.

He watches you as you glide up his body, and reaches out to gently grab your hand and brings you closer so he could crash his lips to yours, your tongues meld together and he ran his fingers along your rib cage up to your breasts where he traces your nipples with his thumbs. In one fluid movement he flipped you so you are laying on your back. "You have too many clothes on Cadet, let me help you." You flush as he starts working his way down your body mimicking the actions your performed on his just moments ago, he rips the pants from your legs and throws them to the floor.

"Heichou, making a mess, that's so unlike you" you whisper. He looks at you lustfully as you smirk.

"I ought to punish you for that remark Cadet" he replied seductively, and you immediately feel wetness pool between your legs. His hand glides down your ribs making your body shudder. He gently kissed every scrape and bruise that marred your body. Your breath hitches in your throat as his lips graze your hip. His tongue glides out of his mouth and leaves a hot sticky trail down your body from your breasts to your navel and down further to your inner thigh.

He nipped the sensitive skin that led to your core and in the blink of an eye his tongue made contact with your womanhood. A moan escapes your lips as he teases you by alternating between sucking your clit and thrusting his tongue into you. Your moans grew louder and your breathing ragged, he pushed you until you almost reached your peak and then suddenly stopped. Your eyebrows furrow and you blink in confusion as you gaze at him and pout. He slowly makes his way back up your body back to your lips. Before he could make contact, you say "tease."

He smirks and leans forward to kiss you but you stop him with a lustful smile, he watches you as you run your hands along his ribs, you rub your foot along his leg and in a fluid movement you hook your leg around his waist and flip him over. You straddle him making sure to press your core into his hardened member. He whimpers at the feeling and you whisper his name, when his eyes open you slowly lower yourself onto him, he bites his lip as you begin to move your hips and brace your arms on his shoulders. You lift your body up and lower onto him once more. His hands move to your hips and gripped them once more, you cry out as his fingers dig into the bruises, he loosened his grip slightly and you begin to move your body, you start out slow but pick up the pace. Levi's eyes never left your body as you bounce up and down on his member. His hands move to your breasts and tweaks your nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

He bucks his hips to match your rhythm and thrust upward hitting you just right. You clench your teeth and moan as he continues to thrust himself into you. You feel your inner muscles start to twitch and a pit starts to form in the base of your stomach. You watch Levi in awe of his reactions to your body, his eyes flutter closed and his jaw clenched as his breath came out in pants. You move your hands up and down his chest and say his name softly, when he finally opens his eyes and looks at you, you pinch his nipples. His body bucks in response and he thrusts into you faster. His hands leave your breast and you frown, but stop when his finger makes contact with your clit. He begins to stroke you and you say, "Fuck Levi!"

He laughs and replies "You already are Cadet." You try and think of a snappy comeback but your brain was unable to form a coherent sentence. He continues to move his thumb as you bounce up and own, you dig your nails into his chest as you feel your climax getting closer. He rolls your lips and grind yourself into him as your walls contract around him, and your eyes roll back into your head and his name rolls off your tongue. You fall forward exhausted as you come down from your high. He wraps his arms around you and continues pumping until you hear him hiss out a breath as he releases inside you.

You make small circles with your fingernail over his clavicle as you both lay there trying to catch your breath. He toys with the ends of your hair and whispers your name. You raise your head to look at him and he places a hand on your cheek. He shifts so you are lying beside him. You snuggle closer to him and rest your head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. The sound of his heart soon lulls you to sleep, he wraps his arms around you after he was sure you were asleep. Once he is sure he moves some stray hair away from your face and murmured your name one more time before falling asleep himself.


End file.
